Why?
by xXBehind3DoorsXx
Summary: Zemyx fic! Zexion dies, and these are his final words to Demyx.


Why?

WARNING: This is a Zemyx has a character death in it. It also includes two boys kissing. If that bothers you, head back to the straight side of Fanfiction, for you have ventured over to the yaoi side of things. The rating is K+, so nothing here is too terrible, except maybe the writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zexion (oh how I wishI did 3 , Demyx, or Kingdom Hearts.

I began to write this when I LOVED Kingdom Hearts, and while I still love it, I have a hard time writing it now because I've moved on to other fandoms. I decided today that I would finally finish it and post it. The ending may be a bit lacking because of it. Also, this has not been beta'd. If you have a question, comment, compliment, critique,advise, or just want to say hello please REVIEW! Everyone who does get's a Zexion clone. Do with it as you wish.

Thanks,

Behind Three Doors

~Zexion POV~

I sat on the icy banister that overlooked the street. I saw a flash of golden blonde run beneath me ,and I hastily followed. I knew this would happen if I left. Demyx would overreact and do something stupid.

He ran to the edge of the street and abruptly stopped. Below him waited a seemingly endless abyss of darkness. Only the dusks who dwelled there would ever know he had left, but I would not stand for this. I knew Demyx is not that weak. I needed a way to show him that I didn't want to leave.

I raced to the library on the fourth floor and picked up a book from the table in front of the plush chair that had been worn from use; though I was the only one to ever use it. I could only hope he didn't do anything before I had returned.

He sat with his legs dangling over the precarious edge, staring out at the black horizon. His eyes were devoid of any emotion, his face empty, as it should be if it were any other nobody, but not Demyx. Demyx would always have a goofy grin stretched across his face; he always believed we had the hearts to have feelings and emotions. This may take what's left of my will to stay, to wait, but it must be done. I can't leave Demyx in the dark.

I close my eyes, open my lexicon to the proper page, and hope to the gods that he hears me.

~Demyx POV~

I sat perched on the edge of our nonexistent world. This was OUR place. No one hardly ever went beyond the castle walls unless a mission was assigned, but there were only two times that I could ever remember coming here. The first time was with Zexion. We sat close, fingers laced together comfortably, and just...talked. It was rare that I ever truly talked to anyone, but with him it came naturally. With anyone else I would put on a smile and be as easy-going as possible. Maybe I'd overdo it sometimes, but it's better than anyone seeing my "hurt" or "pain" and tell me that it's all just memories. Tell me, if that's true then why does it hurt so badly? Do "just memories" cause your stomach to knot and churn with agony and guilt? Do "memories" constrict your throat to where you can't breathe from the pain, and it hurts so much you want to die? Do "memories "make you cry as you watch the man in front of you walk away after so much, after you say you love him?

~Zexion POV~

"Θεοί παραπάνω, δώσε μου δύναμη. Αφήστε τον εαυτό μου να αποδειχθεί ότι η διαβίωση για μια τελευταία ώρα."

I read this from the page aloud and only hoped it would work. I walked up behind him as he summoned his sitar. Demyx idly strummed until it fell into a he began to sing.

"If time is ever so, ever so fleeting,

why are we standing here?

I give my heart to love, to you,

But it shatters so crystal clear."

"No...no that won't work..."

"If love is ever so, ever so fleeting,

Why let it slip away?

I put my heart safe in your hands and I can feel it every day."

"No, not quite..."

"If love is ever so, ever so fleeting,

Why'd you have to go?

I kept you hidden, safe in my heart

So no one would ever know."

" ...yeah, yeah, that works..."

"If love is ever so, ever so fleeting,

Why'm I so alone?

When you left me behind

You left me alone and cold."

I placed a single hand on his slender shoulder," Demyx?"I thought he didn't hear me at first, but then I felt his muscles tense. " What the hell do you think you're doing?" he never even looked at me. Demyx tried to pull his shoulder out from under my touch, but I clutched at him.I knelt down beside him and laid my book on the cold asphalt beside me. I knew this would happen.

"Demyx..." I had no words to say what I needed to. I knew I should be telling him how I hated to leave and how much I loved him and how sorry I was, but I couldn't form the words on my lips. I couldn't even begin to tell him how much he was worth in my eyes.

We had sat in silence for a moment before I noticed the trembling beneath my fingertips."Why?" he let the single word slip between his muted cries. He turned his head to look at me and I could have collapsed right there. There were crystalline tears at the corners of his eyes, the eyes I could have drowned in if I hadn't already lost my life.

~ Demyx POV~

I didn't understand. There were so many questions that I could have asked him, but the only thing I could choke out was," Why?" I turned my head to look at him. He had been kneeling beside me. He didn't say a word. Instead, he got up and shook his head. He stuck out his hand and created an image before us.

Zexion staggered through a portal, eventually finding his way to rest against a wall." What IS he?" he said," No one has ever warded darkness... The way that he does." He pounded his fist against the wall,"It's impossible!"Zexion then turned to see Axel and a silver haired man exit a portal. He jumped back in fear to where he was flush against the wall. The grey haired teen just glared at him. Zexion seemed to come to a realization,"Oh...oh yes, the replica. Of course!" So the silver haired teen was only a copy of someone else who apparently frightened Zexion. He must be a force to be reckoned with."We can use THIS Riku to defeat the REAL one," he had thought aloud," Axel?"

"Wouldn't you like to be real?" Axel had asked the 'Riku' replica. It simply nodded."All you need," Axel explained," is the kind of power the REAL Riku doesn't you could get that, you could be a new person;not Riku, nor anybody won't just be a copy of someone; you will be unique, your OWN self." The Riku replica seemed intrigued by this, but Zexion objected.

"Axel!" he exclaimed," What are you SAYING to him?" "You know, he's as good a place to start as any," Axel said tauntingly. Zexion looked scared as he screamed," You can't do this!"At that moment the fake Riku grabbed Zexion and threw him roughly against the wall single-handedly. Zexion's eyes widened in shock and terror. The replica lifted him up by the collar. A cloud of darkness encased the both of them, giving the copy a wicked glow around him." So sorry, Zexion," Axel apologized sadistically,"you just found out way too much."

The image faded and I looked up at him curiously, then trailed my gaze down to my feet."So," I swallowed hard trying to choke back what was left of my tears,"that means that...you're..."I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence that I hoped to the gods wasn't true, but I never had to. He simply nodded his head, never casting his gaze at me.

~Zexion POV~

As I nodded in confirmation, I heard a soft cry and felt warm arms hesitantly circle around my neck. He buried his face into my shoulder and let tears fall from his aquamarine eyes. I could smell his sweet,natural scent of an ocean breeze and he sobbed. I tilted my head and kissed his neck softly, just brushing my lips against the smooth skin.

He looked up at me as if to appologise. I cupped my hands around his face and took his lips under mine. He moaned in longing, in need, knowing that it would never happen again." I love you," I whispered against his lips. He couldn't get the words out, but I felt him mouth back," I love you too...so much." He traced his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips to allow him in. Our tongues worked together in a dance of ecstasy. Another moan escaped him and he pulled me closer so that we were flush against each other, and we both cried for each other.

I pulled away to wipe the tears from his face," please..don't." He tilted his head slightly and looked at me in confusion. I let a small smile creep onto my face. I would miss that innocent obliviousness." If you cry, it makes it harder for me to leave," the blonde looked incredulously at me as I said it. " Zexion, no! You can't leave! Not now, not ever. If you go," Demyx put on his toughest face," I'm going with you."

"No,Demyx. you're not. If there's one thing you can do, it's grant me a final request. My request is that you live for as long as possible, even if that means you live without me," I told him with as straight and unreavealing of a face that I could possibly muster. He simply stared at me for a moment, the he shook his head. I smiled a small smile, something I rarely ever did in my life. I could feel myself beginning to fade away, to move on. I pulled him close and kissed him. I wouldn't ever get the chance to say all I wanted to him. I could never say it in words anyway. I just hoped it was enough, and I would be gone before he even opened his eyes.

~Demyx's POV~

I lied.

~Zexion's POV~

When I was gone, completely gone, and I couldn't feel him there anymore, I opened my eyes. I never really thought about how this part would go. It was just like the movies. Everything was dark. I could see nothing but darkess all around me. It didn't bother me though. Darkness was something I had grown accustomed to. I also saw a light. It was far away, but evn so, it shinned brighter than anything I had ever seen. There was also a person there, almost like they were waiting for me. But maybe that was because they were. You could never trust that man with anything. There he stood, my Demyx with outstretched arms, waiting for me to walk with him to heaven. I smiled. He lied to me, betrayed me, but he did it because he loved me that much. He beamed at me as I walked closer. He took my hand, and we walked into our new lives together.


End file.
